Harry Potter et L'héritage du Keysha
by Mokalyne
Summary: Il existe un maître absolu pour l'ensemble des créatures magiques resumé a l'interieur .
1. Chap O : Once Upon a Time

***° Le Keysha °***

: **Disclaimer** :

Sur une idée originale _d'Isatis_.

Une écriture de _Mokalyne_.

Les personnages principaux appartenant à la très grande _JKR_.

: **Genre** :

Aventure, Romance, Fantastique, _Smut_.

: **Petit****Averto** :

Ne tiens pas compte du tome 6.

Modification des caractères profonds des personnages.

Slash - **Citron**, donc homophobes s'abstenir.

Certaines scènes de violence peuvent effrayer ou choquer les plus jeunes.

**Merci de faire attention.**

De plus, ayant beaucoup de travail, il se peut que mes chapitres soient plutôt lents à la parution.

: **Résumé** :

Harry Potter, le très célèbre Survivant, va sur sa majorité : 17 ans.

Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il aura moins de problème.

Sur un fond de guerre et de pleures, Harry s'aperçoit que ses pouvoirs lui jouent des tours.

Et en plus, il doit subir un entraînement drastique de la part des membres de l'ordre.

Un homme vient lui annoncer qu'il est un Keysha.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce binz ?

Décidément, la vie n'est pas de tout repos quand on doit tuer un tyran …

-------

A Partir du Chapitre 5 : Bonus.

oO0Oo

**Chapter**** 0: "Once upon a Time …"**

_Il existe un maître absolu pour l'ensemble des créatures magiques._

_Il assure au monde un équilibre stable, et empêche le mal de prendre le dessus sur le bien. _

_Il est le garant de la Vie._

Une forêt.

La nuit.

Le cri d'un hibou.

Des yeux Jaune qui s'ouvrent sur le sommeil de la terre.

Quelqu'un hume l'air.

Quelque chose gronde.

Une autre lui répond.

Un couinement.

Un _cri_.

Une course.

Une _fin_.

Un homme sort de la forêt, son front en sang, dans sa main droite, un lièvre mort.

L'homme est grand, au moins un mètre quatre vingt cinq, il est brun, les cheveux lui arrive au niveau des reins, une mèche lui tombe sur les yeux.

A ses tempes, le poivre sel gagne du terrain.

Ses yeux couleur d'amande ne pétillent plus, ils se contentent d'être déterminés.

Sa moitié est morte depuis 17 ans.

Mais il est toujours vivant car il lui reste une tache à accomplir.

Il doit trouver l'Héritier, et le former.

Après il pourra se reposer …

… Après …

TBC


	2. Chap 1 : Vie de Merde

**Chapter 1: " Vie de Merde ..."**

Draco Malfoy n'est pas un Malfoy pour rien. Il est Hautain, froid, sarcastique, aristocratique, puissant, important, mais surtout …

**- JE NE SERVIRAI JAMAIS UN ESPECE DE SERPENT MEGALOMANIAC !**

- Draco, Chéri, calme toi …

La voix de Narcissa était douce a côté de celle de son fils. La belle femme d'une quarantaine d'année en faisant une trentaine à tout casser. Sa longue chevelure blonde ramenée en un chignon savant sur sa nuque, ses yeux bleu pétillant d'intelligence, Narcissa était une femme du monde et une mère attentionnée, quoi que puisse en penser les autres.

A ses côté, son mari, Lucius Malfoy, était un homme grand et imposant, autant par sa taille et sa carrure, que par son aura et sa puissance. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds lui mangeant le milieu du dos, attaché en catogan. Ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel était froids et distant, mais si on pouvait se procurer le décodeur Malfoy (et Snape) on pouvait y voir à l' instant de la gêne et un mal aise certain.

Celui qui avait hurlé n'était autre que leur unique héritier, Draco Malfoy. Un mètre quatre vingt de vigueur, puissance et de « male ». Draco Malfoy n'était pas aussi imposant que son père, mais il dégageait cette chose propre aux males alpha, et aux hommes charismatiques. Ses cheveux blond, était plus blanc qu'autre chose, coupé d'une manière savante afin qu'ils partent en v sur sa nuque, mais qu'une frange douce en dégradé s'aligne pour partir vers la tempe droite, lui mangeant une partie du front sur la gauche, coulant harmonieusement sur une ouverture à droite. Ses yeux, allongés, étaient dotés de longs cils et d'une couleur que la famille Malfoy ne possédait pas, mais qu'il avait hérité du sang Black de sa mère : le gris anthracite. Son nez et ses lèvres fines, a présent pincé dans une moue énervé, avaient joint ses sourcils froncé par la colère lors de son éclat précédent.

Tous les trois étaient habillés de manière simple : pyjama. Un pyjama de soie noir pour Lucius, une chemisette de coton pour Narcissa, et un Pyjama gris coton pour Draco. La famille entière était assise autour d'un chocolat que Tinky l'elfe de maison leur avait fait, et discutait de la prochaine année scolaire de Draco.

Puis était venu sur le tapis le sujet qui fâche : le Lord. Son père ne servait pas Lord Voldemort, il avait été fait esclave de cette chose ! Cela n'avait rien d'enviable, et Draco ne voulait pas s'abaisser à devenir la chose d'un autre, un Malfoy était seul maître de lui-même. D'accord pour posséder les autres, mais le contraire non ! De plus le serpent vicieux avait un regard pas du tout net sur les enfants ! La preuve, il essayait de buter Potter depuis belle lurette sans arriver à lui casser une jambe. Et puis Greg lui avait rapporté qu'après son intronisation, il devrait surement … Erk … « toucher » le _Maitre_ … Dégoutant … Donc, non merci ça va ! Sans façon. Et la, son père lui proposait de le présenter au maître pour une allégeance prochaine ? Même pas en rêve !!

Lucius soupira, et se pencha légèrement en avant :

_- Draco, écoute moi … Le Maître est quelqu'un avec qui il faut compter, il est dangereux et …_

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas connu pour être un homme facile. Et franchement, à part lord Voldemort, il y avait peu de chose qui l'effrayait, mais la, quand son propre fils lui envoya un regard made in Malfoy n° 32, celui qui vous gèle pour des décennie et vous dit que vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre merde sans avenir, la suite de ce que l'aristocrate voulait dire mourus sur ses lèvres, et il se rencogna dans son fauteuil en soupirant de désespoir.

**- Père …**

La voix de Draco était douce et plutôt conciliante, comme celle qu'on utilise avec un enfant récalcitrant, faisant gronder Lucius devant le manque de respect dont son fils faisait preuve.

**- Père … Vous avez fait vos choix. Je fais aujourd'hui les miens. JE n'ai pas l'intention de prendre pars a cette guerre. Que ce soit avec face d'écaille ou St Potter. Tout cela ne me concerne pas. Les sangs pur, sang pas propre … Père, si les sangs mêlés n'existait pas, la consanguinité sorcière serait tellement puissante qu'on se retrouverait avec des autistes et des déficients mentaux en tout genre ! Et je me retrouverai surement marié a … une Weasley ! Père ! Rendez vous compte !!**

Lucius ne répondit pas, mais la grimace qui prit place sur son visage parlait pour lui. Oui, bon, on pouvait bien leur accorder ça, ça leur évitait la consanguinité trop grande. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, Lucius soupira et se laissa aller en arrière, perdant de son « lordisme ». Levant les mains vers le ciel, il capitula. De toute manière il ne pouvait rien refuser a son fils, il était son unique enfant, et Narcissa ne pouvait plus leur donner d'autre héritier, les complications lors de l'accouchement de Draco ayant forcé les médicomage à couper le cordon magique qui aurait pu permettre à un autre enfant de recevoir ses pouvoirs. Si Narcissa concevait à nouveau, non seulement elle serait en danger, mais en plus l'enfant serait un cracmol.

- Draco … Tu ne peux pas rester neutre. Ton père est Mangemort, si tu ne le deviens pas toi-même, tu vas devoir choisir d'aller avec l'Ordre du Phoenix …

- ** Mais Mère … Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester neutre ? Je n'embêterai personne !!**

- Draco … Si tu ne rejoins pas le Lord, tu es contre lui. Et étant le fils de son bras droit, si tu ne rejoins pas l'Ordre, tu seras en danger des deux côtés. Je veux que tu fasses un choix Draco … L'Ordre pourra au moins te protéger si tu refuse le Seigneur Noir …

- ** Mais !**

**-** PAS DE MAIS ! Tu feras un choix, et si tu choisis l'Ordre, tu devras partir Draco. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne manqueras de rien, tu reste notre seul héritier, mais tu ne pourras plus habiter au Manoir …

Si la voix de la maîtresse de maison avait été autoritaire sur le début de sa phrase, la fin était à peine murmurée et presque perdu dans un sanglot. Draco baissa la tête après l'avoir hoché. Oui, un choix à faire … Il devait réfléchir …

Un air lourd s'était abattu sur les Malfoy, chacun regardant le feu de la grande cheminée ronflante en silence. Il n'y avait pas matière à rire, c'était la Guerre … Et pas la plus petite.

… Vie de merde …

**--**

Dans un Manoir tout ce qu'il y a de plus lugubre, un homme couché sur le sol, le dos cambré vers le haut, hurlait de douleur. Ses cheveux noir paraissaient gras tant ils étaient humide de sueur. Ses mains étaient des serres perdues dans une rage maudite. Un doloris chuchoté l'effleura, puis le posséda encore une fois, lui arrachant des cris et des hurlements dignes des meilleurs Banshies. Après une demi-heure où il fut maintenu sur le mince fil limitant folie et conscience, la torture qu'on lui infligeait fut stoppée. Et sur un « Ne me déçoit plus Severus … » l'homme fut relâché. Traîné par ses paires hors de la scène, il fut déposé sur un lit ou on lui laissa une de ses propres potions avant de l'abandonner. Et oui, décevoir Lord Voldemesdeux valait souvent ce genre de traitement. Et comme Severus n'était pas capable de lui apporter des renseignements plus importants que ce qu'il donnait a la becquée au Lord, il avait été puni … Vilain garçon va !

Grondant, il avala la potion anti douleur d'un coup avant de se lever pour transplaner hors de la résidence. Quand il sonna au QG de l'ordre, à peine la porte fut elle ouverte qu'il s'effondra dans les bras d'une Molly hurlante de frayeur devant le sang coulant de ses oreilles.

…Vie de merde …

**--**

Dans la magnifique demeure Dursley, Harry Potter voulait passer une bonne nuit après toutes les corvées qu'il avait été obligé d'accomplir pendant la journée.

Déjà qu'avec son mètre soixante dix il n'était pas très grand, son corps était resté svelte et plutôt fin, ce qui ne lui donnait pas l'avantage avec son cousin et son oncle, ne pouvant pas user de magie sous ce toit.

Franchement, toute cette histoire de protection du sang c'était du pipeau, Voldemort avait de son sang maintenant, il pourrait passer les barrières sans problèmes aucun ! A quoi cela servait qu'il souffre tout l'été dans cette maison, franchement ? Sur et certain qu'en fait Albus Dumbledor était un sadique !

Ses grands yeux verts ouverts sur le plafond, ses cheveux noirs étalé en corole autour de sa tête, il se posa le coude sur le visage. Pourquoi lui, franchement ?

Alors qu'il allait encore soupiré, sa respiration se bloqua. Sa température corporelle monta en flèche, et il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de douleur, mais seul un sifflement fin et pratiquement inaudible en sortit. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et tout son corps se cambra, comme sous l'effet d'un doloris particulièrement vicieux. Une aura aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel se déploya autour de lui, mais il ne voyait rien, tant la douleur était forte. Ciel, il **sentait** ses organes bouger ! Puis tout cessa d'un seul coup, le laissant transit, haletant et épuisé sur son martelât. Cela finit par l'assommer et il s'endormit. Encore une tuile pour le Survivant !

…Vie de merde …

TBC

_**-----**__** EN COULISSE **__**----**_

**Moka** :

Alors voila le premier chapitre.

TBC = To be Continued (pour ceux qui savent pas ^^)

Il n'est pas très élaboré, mais bon, ca devrait le faire.

Je tiens à signaler que je compte continuer « Savez vous comment naissent les anges ? ».

Je ne l'arrête pas, mais ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie de commencer ce projet.

Alors me voila avec.

**Lucius** :

Je suis une carpette devant mon fils …

Dégradant.

**Tom** :

Voldemesdeux ?

Severuuuus ?

**Severus** :

* Bienvenue sur le répondeur de Severus Snape.

Je suis absent pour le moment, mais si vous avez quelque chose à dire, tentez de laisser un message.

Rien n'est moins sur quand au fait que je l'écouterai, mais peut être aurez vous de la chance, pauvre cancrelat !*

**Tom** :

Severus !

TU VAS SOUFFRIR !!

**Moka** :

Oh, c'est la commedia Del Arte ici ou quoi ?

Couché tout le monde !

*_sort un battant et les course_*

**Harry** :

Cher lecteur, ne te fie pas a ceci, l'auteur n'est pas fou …

Juste un peu toqué, c'est un parent de Luna !

Review ?


	3. Chap 2 : Camp de vacance ou Goulag ?

**Chapter 2: " Camp de vacance ou Goulag ?"**

Harry était heureux. Après son anniversaire, l'Ordre était venu le chercher, coupant la corvée en deux. Apparemment, Severus avait du vendre l'adresse de sa famille, tout le monde allait être déménagé, et lui emmener au Square. Vraiment, la vie était belle … Du moins c'est l'avis qu'il avait avant de voir ce qu'on lui avait réservé. A fortiori, non content d'avoirs des cours supplémentaire, il allait être entraîné à se battre par tous les professeurs ! Certes, il en avait besoin pour rester en vie, mais merde quoi ! Il avait à peine 17 ans, et il devait se battre contre un mégalo-égocentro-sociopathe ! Pourquoi est ce que ce genre de truc ne tombait que sur lui, hein ? Avait-il la poisse, ou une sorte de malédiction sur la tête ? Il allait faire le triple de ce qu'un humain pouvait accomplir en une journée, utilisant un retourneur de temps, et des cours lui seraient encore dispensés pendant l'année scolaire ! Non vraiment, vie de merde quoi …

Le quatrième jour des vacances fut utilisé pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Toute la famille Weasley était présente, bien sur, étant donné qu'ils avaient emménagé depuis peu au Square. Le Terrier avait en effet subit une attaque de Mangemort en Avril dernier, et s'était vu détruit. Il ne restait que ruine de l'ancienne demeure Weasley. Harry avait donc demandé au Directeur de Poudlard de laisser la famille de rouquins s'installer dans la maison hérité de Sirius. Moly avait accepté avec des pleures, et Arthur avait défoncé le dos d'Harry en le remerciant. Mais cela en valait la peine, la vielle demeure Black était depuis devenue bien moins lugubre.

Bref, toute la famille de roux était présente. On trouvait dans le salon de la demeure également : Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, tout le corps professoral permanant de Poudlard plus son Directeur, Hermione et ses Parents, déporté depuis peu également après une attaque presque aboutit de Mangemort, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Justin Fletcher, et, étonnamment, Blaise Zabini.

Le métis avait en effet rejoint l'ordre l'année dernier, après la mort de ses parents. Lord Voldemort n'avait pas supporté que la Dame Noire refuse de s'allier a lui, et comme son dernier mari était totalement d'accord avec elle, il les avait fait éliminé pendant l'année scolaire, avant d'envoler leur cœur a Blaise, lui disant que s'il ne le rejoignait pas, il subirait le même sort. Blaise n'avait pas fait de crise d'hystérie, comme s'y serait attendu tout ceux présent dans sa chambre au moment ou il avait reçu le dégoutant colis (à savoir Draco (ce qui l'avait aidé à décider de ne pas rejoindre le Lord – Berk -), Gregory, Vincent, et Théodore), il s'était simplement levé du lit, et était sortit de la chambre. Il était allé trouver Hermione dans la bibliothèque (tout un chacun sachant qu'elle s'y trouvait a cette heure de la journée), et lui avait demandé ou était Potter. La jeune fille avait froncé les sourcils, surprise, mais la couleur un peu plus pale de son vis-à-vis l'avait convaincu de lui dire ou le trouver. Blaise était allé trouver Harry, lui avait expliqué la situation, et demandé de le laisser le rejoindre. Harry s'était sentit envie de vomir devant l'acte perpétré par le Lord Noir, mais d'un hochement de tête avait accepté. Le métis avait alors craqué, et seul dans le couloir menant aux toilettes des filles, sur l'épaule d'Harry Potter, il avait déversé toute sa rage avec des mots grossiers de peine, et des larmes transparentes de rage.

Pour en revenir a l'anniversaire, Harry se trouvait devant un grand gâteau carré, fait de crème et de fraises, son fruit préféré. Souriant, il remerciait chaque personne qui lui offrait un cadeau en main propre. Il fut un peu surprit de ne rien recevoir de Remus, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, et laissa coulé, le Lycan ne roulait pas sur l'or, et peut être n'avait il pas pu sortir, avec toutes les lois courant sur les Loup Garous depuis peu. Mais quand il s'apprêta a souffler ses bougie, Remus prit la parole :

**- Tu as cru que je n'avais pas de cadeau, pas vrai ?** - Harry rougit a cette énonciation, mais ne démentit pas, faisant naître un sourire démesuré sur le visage du Lycan, intrigant chaque personne présente dans la pièce, sauf le Directeur, qui souriait, ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi lune. - **Et bien tu t'es trompe ! J'ai un cadeau qui a un cadeau pour toi !**

Et il se tourna vers la porte, pendant que tout le monde tentait de déchiffrer cette phrase bien étrange. Quand les yeux verts se levèrent finalement vers la porte, un léger vent agita les feuilles de la seule plante présente dans la pièce, et comme dans un rêve, un Sirius Black bien vivant tourna au coin de la porte pour entrer dans le salon avec un grand sourire, un paquet aux couleurs de Lune dans les bras. Harry haleta, pétrifié sur place, avant de courir vers l'Animagus, qui posa rapidement le grand paquet par terre, et attrapa un jeune Gryffondor pleurant de joie dans ses bras. C'est sur un rire canin et des balbutiements collectifs que Sirius alla s'installer dans le fauteuil face au gâteau.

Harry, assit sur les genoux de son parrain, baragouina un « _comment-pourquoi_ ? » qui le fit rire, avant que Sirius n'ouvre la bouche pour s'expliquer, Remus s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil, passant une main dans les cheveux d'un Survivant bluffé.

_- Et bien il se trouve que c'est Remus qui m'a sortit de la. J'étais coincé dans un espace transdimensionnel qui me faisait sans arrêt revivre ma vie en large et en travers. Il ne m'a pas tout a fait expliqué comment il a fait, ou alors je n'ai pas bien compris, mais le plus important c'est que depuis une semaine je suis sortit, et que j'attendais ton anniversaire pour me montrer !_

Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain, à la fois pour respirer l'odeur particulière de l'Animagus et pour s'assurer de sa présence par sa chaleur et le toucher. Sirius, souriant, passa ses deux bras autour de la fine taille assise sur lui, et leva ses yeux gris vers un Remus satisfait. Son cadeau était le plus beau.

Puis la vie reprit son court, Harry ouvrit les cadeaux avant d'entamer le gâteau, et découvrit le cadeau que Sirius avait apporté. Quand la chose sortit maladroitement du paquet, Harry eut un grand sourire. Il était magnifique, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était.

- C'est un Nadar

– _Ha, merci Remus .... _

– De rien Loupiot !

La créature était totalement noire et canine, sauf peut être pour les deux ambrions d'aile sur son dos. Il pouvait être comparé à un chiot vu sa taille, une trentaine de centimètres, et son poile duveteux accentuait l'impression, mais Remus lui confirma qu'il était adulte. La bestiole était un mini loup ailé, et quand Harry croisa les deux yeux bleu translucide du Nadar, il tomba amoureux. Il le prit dans ses bras et enfonça sa tête dans la fourrure, et la créature émit une sorte de ronronnement infime, ce qui le fit rire encore une fois. Le mini loup hérita du nom de Luce, même s'il était un mâle, et décida de ne plus quitter son nouveau maître, se collant a ses jambes quand Harry ne le portait pas. Vraiment, s'était le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie entière, avec son Onzième, où il découvrit la magie.

Pour ce qui est des autres cadeaux, voila ce qu'il reçu :

- **Tonks** : Trois billets pour Zabada, le Parc d'attraction Magique !

- **Fol Œil** : Différent objets pour repérer les ennemis.

- **Les** **Professeurs** (sauf Dumbledor et Severus) : Des habits décents !

- **Severus** : un kit de différentes potions de soins et de défense.

- **Dumbledore** : un Livre sur les Animagus.

- **Remus** (- _encore_ ? – oui Harry, Sirius n'était pas vraiment mon cadeau ! *rire* - _ho_ !) : Tout un attirail pour s'occuper de Luce.

- **Les** **Weasley** (sauf Ron) : Une énorme Peluche de Dragon bleu gris, ses yeux gris paraissant vivant. ( - _?_ – Hermione m'a dit que tu n'en avais jamais reçu … Tu … Elle ne te plait pas ? – _Oh si Molly ! Merci _!!)

- **Ron** : Le dernier jeu à la mode, Silandro, un jeu d'aventure amélioré, vous aviez l'impression de vivre les aventures qui incombait à vos pions.

- **Hermione** : Un livre : « Sort avancés – Magie Blanche, Magie Noir, un nom ou une forme ? ».

- **Blaise** : Un kit pour son Eclaire de feu.

- **Dean** et **Seamus** : Une boite achetée chez Fred et George.

- **Luna** : Un repère Tatouin. (- _heu_ … - C'est pour repérer les créatures magiques même sous leur forme Glamour. – _Oh, merci Luna_ !)

Sur ce, tout le monde participa à une grande fête, avant que vers Minuit on ne décide d'aller se coucher. Toute fois Harry regardait Sirius avec ces yeux qui disent « J'ai peur que tu disparaisses ! », et l'Animagus étant incapable de résister a ces yeux la, il lui proposa de dormir avec lui, ce qu'Harry accepta sans rechigner, emmenant Luce et sa Peluche Dragon (- _Je vais l'appeler Draco_ ! – Comme la Fouine, t'es fou Ry ? – _Attend Ron, c'est pas comme si Blondie était mignon comme ça …_ - Beurk Ry, çadonne l'impression que tu dors avec Malfoy ! – _Mais non … Et puis c'est drôle je trouve_ ! – Fais comme tu veux mon pote, mais … c'est Zarb ! – _T'es bête_ …) dans le grand lit deux place qu'il partagea avec Sirius pendant la nuit :

**- Tes animaux prennent de la place mon lapin …**

_- Désolé Sirius ! _

– **Pas grave, aller dors ! **

– _Bonne nuit …_

_**- Lundi 2 Aout-**_

Le Lendemain commença les hostilités. Pour faire plus simple, ses « professeurs » lui avait fait un emploie du temps journalier. Voila ce que ça donnait à peu de chose près :

**Sans retourneur de temps :**

**- 8h - 10 h** : Potion Avancé (- Faut bien deux heures pour vous expliquer une seule potion Potter ! - …) – Professeur Snape.

**- 10h - 12 h** : DCFM Avancé (- Plus de sorts et plus de connaissance Potter ! - _Encore vous_ !! – Ne t'en fait pas Harry, c'est Sirius et moi qui te l'enseignerons.) – Sirius Black & Remus Lupin.

**- 13h 30 – 15 h 30** : Sortilèges Avancé (- Je vais vous apprendre l'art des sortilèges dans toute sa beauté ! - _T-T_ …) – Professeur Flitzik

**- 15h 30 - 17 h 30** : Métamorphose avancé (- Nous allons tenter de faire de vous un Animagus décent Mr Potter – _Yeah_ !!)- Professeur Mcgonalgal.

**1****er**** Retourneur de temps :**

**- 8 h – 10 h :** Aïkido et Cie (- _A vos souhait_ ! – C'est un art martial Harry ! – _Hein_ ? – C'est pour t'apprendre à te défendre, Severus t'apprendra divers art martiaux. – _Quoi ? Encore lui_ !! – Désolé Harry …). - Professeur Snape

**- 10 h – 12 h :** Magie Noir. (- ?? – Pour pouvoir vous en défendre, il vous faut la connaître … - _Ne me dites pas que je vous ai encore_ ?? – Ca me fait autant plaisir qu'à vous Potter !). – Professeur Snape

**- 14 h – 16 h :** Créatures Magique et Cie. – Remus Lupin

**- 16 h – 18 h** : Relaxation et Communion avec la Magie – Professeur Dumbledore.

**2****nd**** Retourneur de temps** :

- **8 h – 12 h** : Magie sans baguette (-_ Hein_ ?!! – Il va bien falloir Harry … - _Mais Monsieur, c'est pas_ ! – Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver !!) Professeur Dumbledor.

**- 14 h – 18** **h **: Survie.- Tout le monde.

_- Je vais mourir avant que Voldemort ne me mette la main dessus ! D'épuisement !!_

- Ne vous en faites pas Potter, j'ai assez de potion revitalisante pour tenir un siège.

_- C'est … c'est de la torture !!_

**- Non, c'est Nécessaire Harry. **

Sur cette sentence d'Albus Dumbledore, commença la torture d'Harry. Seul le Dimanche lui était alloué pour ne faire que la partie sans retourneur de temps (_ben Merci, ça va tout de suite mieux ! =w=_)

Et croyez-le ou non, il y survécut, et vous pouvez même constater que son potentiel magique s'accrut et qu'il réussit (plus ou moins bien) à tout concilier. Il avait encore du mal avec les potions, et la Relaxation n'avait de relax que le nom. Après les arts martiaux il avait juste envie de tomber sur son lit et de ne plus bouger, mais rien n'est facile, et la journée continuait. La Survie était surement le pire des cours, tous ses professeurs et ses amis se liguaient contre lui, lui lançant des sorts plus ou moins dangereux qu'il devait éviter, contrer, et pouvoir neutraliser. Etonnamment, au bout d'une semaine il commença à y prendre gout, et ses déplacements se firent plus furtifs et calculés, et il réussit même à mettre Ron, Hermione et tous les autres adolescents hors course.

Et Ainsi continuèrent les vacances, et ce jusqu'au dernier jour d'Aout, qui fut utiliser pour aller chercher les fournitures. Mais c'est une Histoire à part.

TBC

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Moka** :

Voila le second chapitre, ou Harry commence à devenir Super Harryco !

Le Prochain chapitre se verra attribuer le Chemin de Travers & la Rentrée scolaire.

Toute une histoire.

**Harry** :

Super quoi ??

**Moka** :

Ben quoi ? C'est marrant non ?

**Draco** :

Non, pas du tout. C'est Naze, comme toi.

**Moka** :

Tu sais que je suis l'équivalent de Dieu ici.

Et que si l'envie m'en prend, je peux faire de toi Le jouet de Voldemort, une fille et un esclave ?

**Draco** :

Tu n'oserais pas !!

**Moka** :

Je vais me gêner tiens !

**Draco** :

…

**Harry** :

Tout ceci est ridicule !

Si au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu allais écrire la suite, hn ?

**Moka** :

Je ne suis pas une machine !

**Harry** :

C'est pareil, et ça ne change rien.

Va écrire !

**Moka** :

Bouhou, personne ne m'aime …

**Remus** :

Review ?


	4. Chap 3 : Harry marche de Travers

**Chapter 3: " Harry marche de Travers"**

Harry et ses amis avaient ou allaient tous sur leurs 17 ans. Ce qui faisait qu'ils allaient entrer dans leur 7eme et dernière année a Poudlard. En ce jour du 31 Aout, tous les futur ASPICiens se retrouvaient avec plus ou moins d'argent en poche (une fortune pour Blaise (seul héritier de sa famille) et Harry) pour aller faire leurs courses. Tout se passa à peu près bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent aller chercher leur robes de Sorcier chez Madame Guipure. La, ils croisèrent (- Ho Misère …- **Chut** **Ron** **!!**) la famille Malfoy. S'engagea alors une conversation a la fois curieuse et étonnante entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

**- Et bien Potter … On dirait que tu ne grandis pas. Toujours aussi Minus !**

_- Et Bien Malfoy … Toujours aussi gamin, tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir sans sortir quelque chose de méchant ?_

Si Draco était vexé (et ce fut le cas) il n'en montra rien, et levant le nez, il se contenta de retourna a son essayage de robe. Ce qui aurait donc put être une véritable joute verbale s'était transformé en un embryon de conversation tout à fait stérile. Harry fut surpris que le jeune dragon capitule aussi vite, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre. Après avoir laissé un Blaise ricanant avec le serpentard, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté du magasin pour essayer leurs propres robes.

_- Alors Draco ? Tu as perdu ta verve ?_

**- Tais-toi Blaise.**

_- Il t'est arrivé quoi pendant les vacances ? T'as l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur._

**- Pas ici ! Quand j'aurai mes robes nous en discuterons ailleurs.**

_- Ok. Tant de Mystère …_

Le ton ironique fit gronder le jeune lord anglais, mais il haussa les épaules, et quand tout deux eurent leurs robes, ils sortirent du magasin après que Blaise eut fait un signe à Harry qui hocha la tête. Quand ils eurent enfin trouvé un endroit tranquille et lancé un sort de silence, ce fut Draco qui attaqua :

**- Depuis quand t'es super pote avec Potty ?**

_- Je ne suis pas super pote avec lui. On s'entend bien c'est tout._

**- Depuis quand ??!**

_- Depuis que mes parents sont morts …_

**- Ah …**

_- Et toi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

**- Je … ***soupire*** Je ne veux pas être Mangemort Blaise. Et je ne voulais pas aller avec St Potter et l'autre maboul, mais … Ma mère m'a dit de choisir. Je sais plus quoi faire …**

_- Tu dois choisir entre les Mangemerdes et L'Ordre du Poulet grillé ?_

**- L'ordre du quoi ?**

_- C'est Harry qui l'appelle comme ça, j'ai trouvé ça drôle, alors je l'ai repris …_

**- Le saint des saints fait de l'humour maintenant ?**

_- Harry est drôle Draco. Et parfois il est même sinique …_

Draco se gratta l'arrière du crane, seul signe qu'il était estomaqué. Que le survivant fasse ce genre de vanne sur son propre camp était tout bonnement stupéfiant. Fermant les yeux, il demanda une dernière fois conseil a ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour lui.

_- Moi j'ai choisis l'Ordre Draco. A toi de faire ton choix. Mais tu sais, ils sont bien. Je ne regrette pas._

Le prince des serpentard regarda un instant ses chaussures, puis il releva sa tête aristocratique, et son regard était déterminé quand il le posa dans les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis. Et celui-ci sourit.

Ouais, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos cette année.

Quand Harry et ses amis sortirent du magasin, leurs nouvelles robes sous le bras, Blaise se trouvait avec un Draco Malfoy regardant vers la droite sans oser fixer les Gryffondors, les faisant s'entre regarder avec surprise. Puis les yeux gris croisèrent deux lagons verts, et le serpentard ouvrit la bouche. Et quand il eut finit, Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses amis n'étaient pas mieux, et Blaise ricanait. Le survivant fut le premier à se reprendre, et passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffé, il fit signe aux deux serpentards de le suivre, haussant les épaules devant le comique de la chose, et décida qu'si Draco Malfoy voulait faire parti de l'ordre, il n'allait pas s'y opposer.

C'était même une bonne chose …

--

Le Lendemain vit une horde de plus ou moins jeunes sorciers débouler sur le quai 9 3/4. Si les Gryffondors s'installèrent rapidement dans le même compartiment, Draco et Blaise reniflèrent de concert devant leur muflerie et s'en dirigèrent vers un ailleurs moins rustre, pour cherche Pansy, Vincent, Greg et Theodore. Le voyage passa rapidement, Draco et Blaise ne parlèrent pas de leur implication, se contentant de parler politique avec les autres serpentard, et uniquement de la politique de Serpentard (- Tu savais que Jennifer Stanton ne sortait plus avec Mike Jansen ? – **Pans** … - Mais quoi, c'est trop dingue ! Ils étaient ensemble depuis la seconde année !). Les Gryffondors eux parlèrent de choses bien plus intéressantes ! (- Tu savais que Snape portait des calcifs à fleure ? – **Hein** ? – Je les ai vus l'autre jour quand on se battait … - **Harry** ! – Ben quoi ?).

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé a l'école, le Professeur Dumbledor leur annonça qu'il aurait un nouveau professeur de DFCM qui n'arriverait que le lendemain, leur donna les consignes d'usage, et la répartition eut lieu (- _Mercedes Renaud _! – GRYFFONDOR !! – **Tu m'étonne, faut du courage avec un nom pareil !** – _**Ron**_ !!).

TBC

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Moka** :

Ce chapitre est court, mais y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

La suite devrait être un peu plus longue.

**Draco** :

Devrait.

La nuance est dans le « ait » de l'imparfait.

**Moka** :

tu cherches la petite bête mon bichon !

**Draco** :

Qui tu traite de Bichon, 'spèce de scrout a pétard ?

**Moka** :

Fait gaffe a tes fesses, je pourrais bien les offrir a Fenrir …

**Fenrir** :

Je ne dis pas non, c'est tentant …

**Draco**,

_Horrifié _: nan ! Jamais je ne serais en dessous !!

**Moka** :

Notons que le fais que ce soit Fenrir le dérange moins que le fait d'être en dessous …

**Harry**

_Blasé_ : review ?


	5. Chap 4 : Attirance et Répulsion

**Chapter 4: " Attirance et Répulsion"**

Harry se réveilla dans son dortoir, ouvrant les yeux sur un monde de rouge sang et d'or doux. Souriant, il s'étira. Les lits de poudlard étaient vraiment les meilleurs. Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre ses lunette a droite, sur sa table de chevet, il stoppa son geste. Regardant autour de lui, sa respiration se bloqua un instant, avant qu'il ne cri un bon coup, réveillant tous ses camarade de chambré par la même occasion.

**- Quoi, keskia, keskispas ?** Baragouina un Ron pas du tout réveillé.

- _Ca ne va pas Harry ?_ demanda Neville inquiet et quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, curieuses en constatant qu'il n'avait rien, et qu'il était toujours figé dans la même position, sa main suspendu au dessus de ses lunettes.

- Je ... Je vois !

**- Tu vois quoi Ry ?**

- Sans lunette, je vois sans lunette !!

Portant ses mains devant ses yeux, il était stupéfait. Qu'est ce que c'était ce bazar ! Et ses amis furent aussi stupéfaits que lui. Aussi tous se dépêchèrent de se laver et de s'habiller avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie « _C'est un cas de régénérescence cellulaire absolument fascinante. Je ne sais pas du tout comment l'expliqué, désolé monsieur Potter !_ » .

Aussi ce fut un Harry sans lunette qui entra dans la grande salle, et ce furent plusieurs centaines d'yeux qui se tournèrent dans sa direction, après que le téléphone arabe se soit déclenché pour dire à tous qu'Harry Potter ne portait plus de lunettes. _« Il est mignon ! » « Ca lui va carrément mieux. » « J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi joli »_ et d'autre du même genre. Tout ceci était très gênant pour le survivant, mais en même temps avec les années il avait appris à oublier les regards des autres et leurs ragots, aussi c'est en soupirant qu'accompagné de ses amis il se dirigea vers sa table, se servis un chocolat chaud, se fit une tartine de confiture de fraise et commença à manger.

Quand Draco entra dans la grande salle pour petit déjeuné, il ne jeta pas un regard a la table des rouge et or, contrairement a son habitude. En effet, il boudait, et donc avait décidé d'ignorer les chats puant. Pourquoi boudait-il ? Pour cela il fallait remonter à la soirée d'hier, quand les préfets étaient allés faire leurs rondes. Si Hermione Granger et Klaus Strötman avait hérité du poste de PEC, Draco et Millicent, Harry et Hermione, Simone et Klaus, et pour finir Justin et Tania avaient reçu leurs badge de simple préfet. Toujours est-il qu'il avait été décidé que les maisons seraient mélangées pour les tours de garde, et que Draco s'était retrouvé, oh hasard maudit, avec Potter. Sur le moment, cela l'avait juste fait râler pour la forme, mais il s'était dit qu'il pourrait avoir une discutions houleuse avec le survivant s'il ne trouvait pas de gentil premier année à terroriser ! Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait, et le Golden Boy était resté aussi muet qu'une tombe, même quand il l'avait traité de fils de sang de bourbe, tout ce qu'il avait répondu, était un « _T'es lourd Malfoy.._ » blasé et sans colère ! Décidément, si on ne pouvait même plus s'amuser, a quoi ça servait d'avoir le Survivant sous la main, hein ? A rien ! Bon dieu, par les calçons de Salazar, il s'était autant amusé pendant cette ronde que pendant les cours d'Histoire de la magie, c'est pour dire !

**- Hé Draco … T'as vu Harry, c'est drôle, il est mignon comme ça !**

Draco tourna un regard effaré vers Theodore (_depuis quand il l'appelle Harry_ ?), la bouche grande ouverte dans une mimique de dégout profond (_mignon ? Hein _?!!).

- **Ben quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Regarde-le !**

Sur ce, Théodore lui montra le survivant du doit, et quand Draco se tourna vers lui, il eut un sursaut. Harry Potter sans lunettes ! C'était … c'était … c'était comme superman avec son slip en dessous de ses collant ! Pas normal !! Secouant sa tête, un air de totale incrédulité peint sur le visage, le prince des serpentard observa sa Némésis pendant une bonne minute, avant que les deux grand yeux verts ne se tourne vers lui, et que dans un reflexe de survie, il ne baisse les sien sur sa tartine. Croiser les yeux d'Harry Potter sans lunette c'était plongé au milieu de l'Atlantique sans moyen de retourner à la terre. A savoir : Suicidaire. Draco avait depuis longtemps remarqué le pouvoir étrange des grands yeux de son ennemi d'enfance. Quand Potter vous regardait sans barrière de verre, vous n'étiez pas capable de résister. Lui-même se retrouvait muet quand le brun se retrouvait sans Lunette. La dernière fois s'était vue pendant une bagarre, ou les lunettes avaient volée loin de leur propriétaire sous le coup d'un sort. Et alors Draco avait été obligé de faire demi tour sans quoi il aurait … Non, vraiment, il ne voulait plus y penser, c'était dangereux et pas du tout bon pour lui, que le chouchou des sorcier ne soit plus … quoi, ne soit plus myope ? Draco retourna donc a ses tartine de confiture d'abricot, et bouda toute la matinée, ne levant les yeux que pour fusiller ceux qui osaient lui parler…

--

Harry se sentait plutôt mal depuis le dernier cours de l'après midi. Mais il devait encore faire sa ronde avec Malfoy, puis utiliser son retourneur de temps pour aller voir ses professeurs pour des cours en plus. Snape s'était vu s'adoucir depuis qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ou presque ensemble pendant les vacances. Il lui criait moins dessus, ne l'insultait plus a tout va, et sa potion revigorante avait a présent un doux gout de clémentine, a la place du jus de chaussette pourrie qu'elle avait avant. Bref, depuis les 16h d'il y a une heure, il se sentait bizarre, son ventre se serrait, il ne tenait pas en place, il se grattait sans arrêt la nuque, avait envie de vomir, chaud, puis froid, et en plus il avait cette odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines. L'odeur avait quelque chose de diffus et d'entêtant a la fois, qui lui donnait envie de sniffer la pièce (chose qu'il avait fait avant de récolter un regard outré d'Hermione quand son nez se trouva sur sa nuque.). Il s'était donc vu toute la journée ou presque (il ne s'en rendit compte que vers la fin) a sniffer les gens. Hermione avait été la plus ... voyante, étant donné qu'il s'était pratiquement retrouvé collé a elle, son nez dans son cou. Toute fois si l'odeur se trouvait sur elle, elle ne **venait** pas d'elle. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Harry s'adossa au mur en attendant son partenaire de ronde. Aujourd'hui, les rondes seraient prises plus tôt, afin de bien tout vérifier, et pas seulement les couches tard. Alors qu'il inspirait encore une fois pour se calmer, Harry faillit s'étouffer. L'odeur qu'il cherchait depuis le début de la journée arrivait droit sur lui, et devenait de plus en plus forte. Le pauvre survivant se vit devenir haletant, ses joues rougissantes, et son nez se gorgea de l'odeur de Musque et de caramel. Toute fois, quand il vit _qui_ portait vers lui cette odeur, ses jambes faillir le lâcher. Non, décidément, ça n'allait pas être possible …

**- Alors Potter ? Ton cerveau a encore bouillit pour que tu ne sois pas capable de tenir debout ? **

Quand Harry entendit la voit hautaine, et qu'il croisa les yeux gris, s'en fut trop pour lui, et il s'évanouit. Que la délicieuse odeur vienne de Draco Malfoy était décidément trop pour sa pauvre âme.

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Moka** :

Ben voila pour la chapitre suivant.

Ici pas grand-chose se passe, ou presque.

Le début de l'histoire devrait vraiment prendre place dans le chapitre suivant.

Fan de Drarry, a vos bassines (enfin, vous pouvez encore attendre quelques chapitre avant de sortir les bassines …).

**Draco** :

C'est quoi un Drarry ?

**Moka** :

C'est l'abréviation de Draco – Harry.

On a prit le début de toi et la fin d'Harry pour le faire.

C'est mieux que la Harco, c'est moche …

**Harry** :

Et pourquoi nos noble personnes sont elles utilisé de cette manière ?

Pour des pervers(es) qui ne pense qu'au Lemon ? Hein ?

Je ne veux pas finir avec la fouine moi !!

**Moka** :

Je vois. Tu peux choisir tu sais ?

**Harry** :

Vrai ?

**Moka** :

Ouais, c'est Draco ou Severus, comme tu veux …

**Harry** :

Draco mon amouuur !!!

**Moka** :

C'est bien ce que je pensais …

Review ?


	6. Chap 5 : Tu sens trop bon ! Horreur !

**Chapter 5: " Tu sens trop bon ! Horreur !!"**

Harry se réveilla a l'infirmerie avec un sal mal de crane. Madame Pomfrest lui fondit dessus comme un aigle sur sa proie, le faisant reculer de peur, mais lui fit tout de même ingurgiter deux potion (_inconnues_), passer une petite batterie de test, puis le relâcha en expliquant qu'il devait avoir le rhume, rien de plus (_espérons_ _le_ !).

Quand Harry finit par sortir de l'infirmerie, il fut directement agressé par l'odeur de musque et de caramel, et leva la tête avec résignation pour voir Draco Malfoy dans toute son aristocratie se diriger vers lui, visiblement pas content. Et visiblement, la colère accentuait l'émission d'odeur sucré, car Harry du se boucher le nez avec deux doigt pour ne pas se mettre à gémir sous l'afflux de caramel.

Draco en fut d'ailleurs outré, d'abord le survivant s'évanouissait en le voyant, et maintenant il se bouchait le nez ? Est-ce qu'il insinuerait qu'il puait tellement que s'en était insoutenable ?

**- Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends Potter, mais je ne pue pas !!**

Harry soupira devant le mal entendu, mais aller le voir dire au Serpentard « _Non, du tout Malfoy, tu ne pue pas ! Au contraire, le simple fait de sentir ton odeur me donne envie de te sauter dessus pour te sniffer toute la journée_ ! » pas sur qu'il le prenne bien ! Remarquez, peut être qu'il se tiendrait a distance si Harry lui disait ça ? Naan, c'est un serpentard, il en profiterait pour le faire souffrir …

_- Tu ne pue pas Malfoy. Y a juste sur toi une odeur qui … hurm, m'incommode …_

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche, outré, avant de serrer les poings en grondant. Il n'était, mais alors vraiment pas content !!

**- Excuse-toi !**

La voix de Draco était légèrement partie dans les graves sous la colère, et Harry se sentit bizarre. De l'extérieur, voila ce qu'on pouvait constater du survivant : il devint totalement rigide, ses pupille se dilatèrent jusqu'à ce que seul un cercle fin vert ne les entours, toute couleur déserta son visage et il se mit légèrement à trembler. A l'intérieur, une chaleur brulante le fit suffoquer, et il sentit que pour que tout redevienne normal il devait ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il fit :

_- Pardon._

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était sortit tout seul ! Et cela l'horrifia. Depuis quand obéissait il a un ordre de Draco Malfoy ?! Aussi, c'est horrifier qu'il fonça droit sur le serpentard qui du s'écarter, et qu'il se carapata vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. Y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui, et il devait savoir ce que c'était. D'abord Hermione, et Après Dumbledore si elle ne savait pas !

TBC

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Moka** :

Ouh qu'il est court o.o

**Draco** :

Court ? C'est même pas un chapitre ça !!

**Moka** :

Ben si, il est juste très court, y a pas grand-chose à dire dessus …

**Draco** :

Pas grand-chose, pas grand-chose !

C'est limite rien du tout la !!

**Moka** :

Te pleins pas …

**Draco** :

Fait quelque chose, on est entrain de perdre le lecteur !!

**Moka** :

huuum …

Un rêve mouillé ? Ok …

**Draco** :

Q-quoi ? Non !!

**Moka** :

Si, le tiens ! Le dernier que tu as fait !

Attention cher lecteur, voila un rêve mouillé de Draco !

**Draco** :

Naan !!!

**- - BONUS - -**

**- Rêve mouillé de Draco -**

°0oOo0°

_Il marchait tranquillement dans le labyrinthe de roses, regardant a droite, puis a gauche. Tournant par la, tournant ici. Finalement, il finit par en sortir avec un sourire coquin sur le visage._

_**- Je suis sorti … -**_

_Seul un rire joyeux et clair lui répondit. Puis un bruit de course sur la droite, avant qu'un boût de robe rouge ne flotte pour disparaître au coin d'un mur. Et la Draco se mis en mouvement, courant pour en rattrape la propriétaire._

_Quand il finit par coincer le petit chaperon rouge dans un coin, le sourire qui prit place sur le visage du jeune lord avait tout de celui du grand méchant loup :_

_**- Tu n'as pas été gentille … Tu mérite d'être manger ! -**_

_- Oh mère Grand, que vous avez de grande dents ! -_

_Draco s'approcha de sa jeune proie avec un sourire, la coinçant contre le mur du château. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, la seule issue se trouvait derrière lui, et à présent le petit chaperon rouge était encagé entre ses bras._

_**- Tu m'as bien fait courir … Fait toi pardonner ! -**_

_La voix du blond était légèrement rauque, et plutôt basse ? Même si ses paroles avaient tout d'un ordre, elles étaient caressante et tentante, chuchotées au creux de l'oreille de sa partenaire._

_Les doigts fins du chaperon se posèrent sur son torse pour le frôler. Draco était sur que le chaperon souriait, mais il ne pouvait le voir pour le moment, la capuche étant posée sur le visage de sa proie. Les doigts légèrement bronzé continuèrent leur exploration du torse masculin, avant qu'une autre main ne vienne les rejoindre. Puis les doigts dégrafèrent la cape de sorcier du cou de Draco et le doux tissu termina une chute harmonieuse sur le sol. Le veston et la chemise suivirent le même chemin, laissant un jeune Malfoy torse nu sous le soleil chaud d'un mois d'aout. Les deux fines mains reprirent leur exploration sur le torse blanc, passant sur les monts et vallées de ces muscles bien mâle._

_Puis la capuche se pencha légèrement en avant, et une langue rose en sortit pour gouter la peau du cou aristocratique. Draco haleta sous le touché, penchant la tête sur la droite pour dégager son cou, ses deux mains toujours collées au mur se crispant légèrement. La langue se fit plus audacieuse et descendit lentement le long du torse avenant, mordillant la clavicule, échappant aux auréoles de chaire, les doigts s'en chargeant en les griffant légèrement, arrachant un petit gémissement au serpentard._

_Puis le chaperon finit a genoux, et leva légèrement la tête vers le haut, mais Draco ne voyait rien, le regard troublé par l'envie, et cela fit sourire le petit chaperon rouge. Utilisant cette chose propre aux rêves, d'un claquement de doigt Draco se retrouva nu._

_Le petit chaperon rouge était a présent face a une magnifique érection aristocratique, et il laissa échapper le même rire cristallin qu'avant, tout a fait satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Puis le PCR avança son visage, et Draco put sentir sur sa verge la peau douce du visage voisin et ne put se retenir, un gémissement d'envie sortit de sa bouche._

_Le souffle chaud de sa partenaire sur sa peau sensible le rendait fou, mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut de frotter sa joue contre lui, l'obligeant à courber la nuque et à se mordre les lèvres, s'appuyant contre le mur. Puis la sainte bouche se posa sur lui et l'engloutit d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. La langue experte commença par tourner autour du sommet, avant de descendre le long de la grande veine phallique. Draco ne sachant plus comment se tenir, les jambes flageolante, se courba pour se tenir au dos du petit chaperon rouge, qui l'enfourna entièrement et commença un rapide va et viens. _

_Draco sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir se dit qu'il voulait voir le visage de son chaperon rouge avant de rendre les armes. Aussi lui attrapa-t-il la capuche, et tira un grand coup dessus, dégageant des cheveux noir, et deux immenses yeux verts forêt qui le fixèrent avec amour et espièglerie._

°0oOo0°

Sur ce, Draco se réveilla, haletant, à la fois totalement surprit et horrifié. Soulevant sa couette, il constata qu'il avait jouit, et, non d'un chien, il avait vraiment jouit !!

**- Putain, j'ai bandé, je me suis fait sucé et j'ai éjaculé en pensant a et par Potter … C'est un cauchemar !**

Sur ces bonnes paroles il s'évanouit.

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Moka** :

Vous en pensez quoi ? =D

**Draco**:

… *_dead_*

**Moka**:

Ohoho ! Review ?


	7. Chap 6 : Keskispas !

**Chapter**** 6: " Keskispas !!"**

Harry entra dans le bureau du Directeur. Il avait discuté avec Hermione, et la seule explication qu'elle avait trouvée était qu'il était un veela. Non mais franchement, d'où qu'il avait une tronche de veela, hein ? Encore que Malfoy en soit un, pourquoi pas, il avait les cheveux blanc, la peau clair et la beauté qui fallait pour –Harry n'était pas aveugle, il admettait bien que Draco Malfoy était un bel homme … - mais que lui-même, avec ses cheveux en pétard et noir, ses yeux verts et sa peau caramel en soit un ? N'importe quoi ! Aussi Harry s'était il résigner a aller ne parler au directeur, qui lui avait dit qu'il convoquerait le professeur de défense contre les force du mal qui en aurait peut être une idée. Harry ne l'avait pas encore eut, mais beaucoup disait qu'il était tout a fait charmant. Toute fois il ne mangeait pas avec les autres professeurs, mais dans ses appartement, ce qui laissait un arrière gout de soupçon sur la langue d'Harry (**ndla** : langue … ça me fait penser au rêve de Dray ! **Harry** :*va lire* … Erk !!!! Naaan, c'est quoi ça ?!! Malfoyyyyy !!!). Toute fois quand il entra dans le bureau, ce fut un sourire poli qu'il offrit a son nouveau professeur … Euh …

**- Harry, je te présente Monsieur Jekelbogudy Andrew. Votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.**

Ouais, professeur. L'homme face a lui devait mesuré un mètre 75, soit pas beaucoup plus que lui, avait de trèèèès long cheveux brun loup, moucheté de gris, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au niveau des rein. Ses yeux en amande était d'un brun indéfinissable, tirant entre l'or, l'ambre et le brun écorce de chêne. Plutôt fin et élancé, il dégageait toute fois une sorte d'aura puissante et qui aspirait au respect. Son regard fut doux quand il le posa sur Harry, mais le jeune Gryffondor put y lire une grande peine.

**- Tu peux m'appeler Andrew, ou professeur Jekel en cours.**

_- Enchanté … Andrew …_

Harry avait hésité sur le prénom, mais il l'avait finalement dit après avoir reçu un regard positif du Directeur. D'ailleurs ce dernier prit la parole sur le petit problème d'odeur :

_**- Après en avoir discuté avec le Professeur Jekelbogudy, il pense avoir trouvé ce qui ne « **__va____pas__** » chez toi Harry. Toute fois, le professeur refuse de m'en dire plus et désir s'entretenir en tête a tête avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité dans mon bureau. Je vous laisse avec Fumsek messieurs …**_

Sur ces mots il sortit du bureau, abandonnant un Harry curieux aux mains avide du professeur de DCFM.

--

Luce était resté seul au Square. Et il n'était pas content. Il sentait que son maître avait besoin de lui. Aussi le soir, pendant que personne ne regardait, il posa son museau sur la Dragon gris qui servait de peluche à Harry et lui insuffla le Souffle. Le Souffle était quelque chose que seul sa race pouvait utiliser, donner la vie aux choses inanimée. Quand la peluche cligna des yeux et éternua, le mini loup hocha la tête et lui gronda dans un langage animal les instructions qu'il voulait voir effectué.

La peluche utilisa donc ses grosses pates pour ouvrir la fenêtre, et tous les deux s'enfuir par la. Quand Molly découvrit l'abandon de la maison par les deux fuyards … en fait, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Luce étant totalement autonome et la peluche ne nécessitant pas de soin. C'est Sirius qui au bout d'une semaine sans voir Luce sonna l'alarme.

--

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

Harry, assit devant le bureau du directeur regardait avec incrédulité le professeur Jekel face a lui, ce dernier ayant pris place sur le siège directorial.

**- Je disais que tu es surement un Keysha Harry. **

_- C'est une créature magique ça non ?_

**- Pas tout à fait … Mais je ne suis pas très bon dans les explications, alors je vais te donner un livre qui t'expliquera tout. Mon … L'ancien Keysha l'a écrit, afin que son successeur puisse assurer la suite s'il venait à ne plus être.**

Harry hésita, puis tendit la main vers le livre. La chose était verte émeraude, sa couverture était chaude, et Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas vivant ce bouquin, mais ne formula pas sa demande à voix haute. Il n'y avait pas de titre, et le livre était fermé par un petit crochet de serpent posé sur le dessus. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Harry ouvrit le livre. Il gardait un mauvais souvenir des livres magique, aussi est ce avec circonspection qu'il examina le contenu de celui-ci.

- **Tu n'as pas besoin de le lire ici tu sais …**

Harry sursauta, il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'autre homme. Fermant le livre d'un coup sec, il soupira et hocha la tête pour approuver.

_- Si j'ai des questions … ?_

**- Je suis à ta disposition !**

Le survivant se leva, et d'un salut de la tête se retira, n'oubliant pas de faire passer ses doigts dans le plumage de feu du Phoenix, qui chanta son contentement avant qu'il ne passe la porte du bureau.

**- Nous reparlerons de tout ceci … **_**Keysha amarra**_** …**

--

Quand Harry, le poids du monde sur l'épaule (au moins !) entra dans sa salle commune, c'est un beau cafarnaum qu'il trouva. Il haussa les sourcils devant des Gryffondors courant dans tous les sens a la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi, avant qu'une Hermione essoufflée et bien plus ébouriffée que d'habitude se pose devant lui :

**- Harry !! Apelle le, on en a assez de courir après lui !!**

- _Hein_ ?

**- Luce !! Il est venu a Poudlard, s'est introduit dans le dortoir, puis comme tu n'étais pas la il s'est ennuyé et a commencer à descendre avant de se jeter sur nos devoirs ! Il a mis de l'encre partout !! En plus ta peluche dragon s'est animée, et elle cause un bordel monstre !!**

Harry se savait plus quoi dire, aussi poussa t'il légèrement Hermione sur le côté, et puis lança un « _Luce_ ! » bien puissant, avant de voir un mini loup, avec des ailes faisant deux fois sa taille, volant et lui fonçant dessus. Tout ce qu'il pu penser fut « _il_ _vole_ ? » avant de le recevoir dans les bras et de se voir débarbouillé par une langue joueuse, qui lui arracha un rire de contentement. Le Dragon quand à lui ne tarda pas a les rejoindre, et quand Harry le vit foncer sur lui, les ailes déployées, la langue pendante sur le côté, il secoua la tête de gauche a droite, un « _non_ _pitié_ » perdu sur les lèvres avant de se voir percuté par la peluche de la taille d'un terre neuve, et de s'étaler sur le sol, écrabouillé. Quelle journée, vraiment …

TBC

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Moka** :

Introduction du Keysha, toute fois on n'en sait pas beaucoup plus pour le moment.

Les premiers chapitres seront donc assez rapide pour établir l'histoire, après ça s'étalera plus en longueur …

**Draco** :

Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur étaler …

C'est comme la confiture hein …

**Moka** :

Ho tais toi toi !

Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole !

**Draco** :

S'il fallait que je t'attende pour causer, j'aurais pas fini !

Regarde ce chapitre, j'y apparais a peine !!

En fait … je n'y apparais même pas !!

**Moka** :

Tu veux y apparaitre ?

Oh y a pas de problème, tu fais tellement de rêve mouillé que je pourrait tenir un recueil des rêve mouillé de Draco si je le voulais !!

**Draco** :

Non !!

Pas ça !

C'est ma vie privé !!

**Moka** :

Nan.

T'avais qu'à pas l'ouvrir …

A partir de maintenant, a chaque chapitre qui n'aura pas de Citron a l'intérieur, je mettrais un « **RRMD** » = Recueil des rêve mouillés de Draco !

**Draco :**

Noooooooonnnnn !!!!!

**Moka :**

Si.

**- - BONUS - -**

**- Recueil de Rêves Mouillés de Draco – Chap. 2 : Le Pêcher.-**

°0oOo0°

_Il était couché sur le dos, ses mains attaché au dessus de sa tête. Tout son corps reposait sur un délicieux martelât de plumes de Cygne, et sous sa tête un oreiller de plumes de phœnix lui réchauffait agréablement la tête. Toute fois, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il était nu, et attaché sur un lit._

_Tournant la tête de gauche a droite, il la leva vers la porte qui venait de s'illuminer face a lui. _

_Et la entra son cauchemar et sa damnation : le Pêcher._

_Le Pêcher se déshabilla, et une fois nu monta lentement sur le lit, a quatre pattes, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres et les yeux brillant de Luxure. Draco tenta de se débattre, il ne voulait pas être attaché, mais un « __**tututut **__» et un index secoué lentement de droite à gauche lui indiqua que ce n'était pas chose possible. Puis la Luxure vint s'asseoir sur son bassin, et il crut qu'il allait mourir. _

_Le Pêcher se pencha doucement sur son torse, et sa langue brulante se posa sur lui, lui arrachant des sons plus dégradants les uns que les autres._

_Puis la Luxure posa ses mains sur lui, et ces deux expertes lui arrachèrent soupires et gémissements tous plus humiliants les uns que les autres. _

_Courant lentement sur son torse, les ongles du Pêcher laissèrent de chaleureuses traces rougeâtres, avant d'être humidifiées et sanctifié par la langue bouillante. _

_Draco avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu, la répulsion et l'envie se battaient en lui. _

_Mais quand le pêcher posa sa bouche juste en dessous de son nombril, alors la répulsion fut balayée de son corps avec la raison, et il s'abandonna à la Luxure. _

_Le pêcher recula doucement pour se retrouver le visage au dessus de la verge dressée du dragon, et éclata d'un rire à la fois humiliant et satisfait. _

_Draco sera les dents et voulu lui dire d'aller se faire cuir un œuf de Dragon, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. _

_La main du pêcher se posa sur son phallus et entama un mouvement de lustration tout à fait exquis. _

_Draco se cambra vers l'avant, tirant sur ses liens, mais ne pouvant malheureusement pas s'en défaire. _

_Puis la main fut remplacée par la bouche brulante, et Draco hurla._

_La Langue du Pêcher, taquine, tourna autour de la tête, avant de descendre très lentement sur la hampe dressé, la salive goutant lentement comme autant de poison déposé sur le corps aristocratique. _

_Puis elle remonta, et les dents se joignirent a la partie, raclant la hampe de chaire, arrachant des hurlements de plaisir au Serpentard. _

_Avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre, cela cessa, et le Pêcher se redressa dans toute sa splendeur, surplombant Draco, même si seulement a genoux._

_Draco voulait supplier - __**oui**__ !- - __**non**__ !- mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. _

_Et quand la luxure s'empala sur lui, ses immenses yeux vers fixé dans les siens, il se rendit à l'intérieur du corps d'Harry Potter._

°0oOo0°

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et en poussant un gémissement. Il contempla un instant le plafond et baissa les yeux sous la couette pour constater qu'il avait encore mouillé son pyjama en pensant à putain de Potter !

Se convainquant que cela voulait dire qu'il voulait l'empaler sur une épée et que tout ceci était du au fait que Potter le torturait par sa seule présence, il usa d'un sort de nettoyage, se retourna et se rendormis, sans y penser plus.

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Moka** :

Et voilaaa !

**Draco** :

Bouhouhou … Ma vie privée !!

**Harry** :

… Pourquoi je suis dans tes rêves mouillés moi ?

**Draco** :

… Review ?

**Harry** :

N'esquive pas !!


	8. Chap7 : Le destin d'un Poulet Rôtis

**Chapter**** 7: " Le destin d'un Poulet Rôtis."**

Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il avait dormit avec Luce et _Draco_ et avait passé une excellente nuit, chose qui n'arrivait pas très souvent ces dernier temps. Toute fois, quand il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, il ne pu pas faire plus de deux pas avant de s'effondrer. Ne paniquant pas tout de suite, il tenta de se remettre debout, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir, et la il se mit à paniquer. Luce lui fonça dessus pour voir ce qui arrivait, paniquant avec son maître, poussant des petits couinements qui réveillèrent tout le monde. Les autres Gryffondor se levèrent en courant quand Harry tourna de l'œil, sa pupille disparaissant derrière, et qu'il s'effondra au sol.

Et la …

Tous paniquèrent …

--

Hermione et Ron se faisait un sang d'encre. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur ami, et le corps professoral ne semblait pas en prendre compte !

Non seulement il le faisait travailler comme une créature non humaine (pour ne pas citer un elfe de maison devant sa charge phénoménale de travail), mais en plus quand il s'évanouissait, le directeur avait le culot de dire « _C'est juste de la fatigue. Une potion et il n'y paraitra plus_ ! ». Hermione avait juste eut envie de hurler que les potions ne résolvaient pas tout et que du vrai repos serait bien meilleur !! Mais elle s'était rappeler que tout ceci était en place pour maintenir Harry en vie, et elle se tut.

Ron se contentait d'être grognon depuis, passant ses nerfs sur les serpentards passant trop près de lui.

Quelle immaturité !

--

Quand Harry se réveilla, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la vision étrange qui s'offrait à lui. Le monde lui paraissait bien plus grand que quand il s'était endormit, les odeurs bien trop forte, et ciel, ses yeux le piquaient ! Quand il vit arriver vers lui une vielle femme puant la mort, il voulu fuir, mais il réussit juste à tomber du grand endroit moue sur lequel il se trouvait.

**- Monsieur Potter du calme voyons !**

La voie était criarde, et il poussa un gémissement quand elle atteignit ses oreilles. Madame Pomfrest avait une voie horrible ! Il les coucha en arrière pour couvrir le son et … depuis quand pouvait il coucher ses oreilles ? Regardant sous lui il fixa ses mains et poussa un couinement d'horreur en constatant qu'elles étaient petites, griffues et poilues !! Puis il se redressa a quatre pattes et constatant qu'il pouvait tenir debout ainsi, tourna en rond sur lui-même, paniquant a moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande main a la forme d'araignée et aux senteurs d'herbe ne l'attrape par la peau du cou. Levant le museau (_un museau !! arg !!!_) vers la gigantesque créature qui somme toute sentait plutôt bon, il croisa des yeux noir peu amène, et un rictus moqueur :

_**- Alors Potter, on cherche encore à se rendre intéressant ?**_

Quand madame Pomfrest était arrivée dans son bureau, un peu paniquée, il l'avait suivit en croyant que le survivant était sur son lit de mort ! Et la, il arrivait, et que voyait il ? Une (_adorable, convenons en - mais il ne le dirait pas a haute voix _-) Hermine toute blanche, le poil hérissé, et les yeux vert totalement paniqué. L'animal était mignon, mais il n'en restait pas moins le survivant, aussi Severus s'était il empêcher de le papouiller. Cela aurait ruiné sa réputation.

Harry finit par identifier _l'Homme-qui-sent-bon_ comme étant Severus Snape, et prit d'un élan de folie (_surement_), il lui grimpa autour du bras, avant d'aller se refugier dans sa nuque en tremblant. Nan, vraiment, il était terroriser, on le lui pardonnerait non ?

Severus Snape leva un regard surpris vers l'infirmière qui haussa les mains en signe d'impuissance, puis prit lui-même d'un sentiment de résignation, il tourna les talons vers son bureau, ou il trouvera surement bien un moyen de redonner sa taille normal à l'adolescent. Aussi les rares personnes qui n'avaient pas cours et qui se trouvèrent sur son chemin, purent voir un Severus Snape plutôt de mauvaise humeur, une Hermine blanche comme la neige caché dans son cou. Enfin, cachée, l'hermine faisant bien quarante centimètre de long, elle était très bien visible sur tout le noir de la garde robe snapienne …

--

Draco avait vraiment un problème, aussi décida t'il en désespoir de cause d'aller voir Oncle Severus pour lui demander conseil. Quand il toqua a la porte, personne ne lui répondit, mais il entendit bien distinctement un « _Par les slips de Merlin_ ! » snapien, aussi décida t'il (_Le téméraire !! Oô) _d'entrer dans le bureau. Et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit ouvrir la bouche en grand. Severus Snape était entrain de courir après une bestiole toute blanche, qui se faufilait un peu partout. En effet, l'homme ne voulait pas se risquer un accio, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui avait changé le Survivant en Hermine, de la magie en trop pourrait « _bousiller_ » le processus !

**- Euuuuh …**

Fut tout ce que Draco fut capable de dire, avant de voir l'hermine lui foncer dessus, Snape hurler « _ferme_ _la_ _porte_ !! » et de devoir se plaquer contre la porte, pour voir l'hermine déraper devant ses jambes et s'arrêter en frémissant du museau. Puis il assista (_le_ _veinard_ !) au vol plané d'un Severus Snape qui abattit ses deux mains sur L'hermine qui couina pour protester.

_**- Je t'ai sale peste !! Haha !!**_

Le rire triomphant du maître de potion se termina sur un **hurm** quand il se rappela que son neveu était toujours la. Calant un Harry Potter incognito dans ses bras, la petit créature en profita pour aller se nicher dans son cou … encore … Son cou était le seul endroit qui semblait calmer l'animal, aussi se résigna t'il et s'enfonça t'il dans son fauteuil.

_**- Que puis-je pour toi Draco ? **_

Le serpentard alla s'asseoir face à son parrain, fixant un instant l'hermine qui lui rendit son regard, ses grands yeux verts le faisant frémir - de dégout ! - puis il expliqua son problème à Severus.

_- Comme tu sais j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'ordre - _sois dis en passant, je suis heureux que tu en fassespartit_ ! - Bref je l'ai donc rejoins, sauf que je … Severus, je sais pas à quoi je vais servir. Je ne veux pas être espion comme toi, et soyons honnête, je ne suis pas un combattant ! Alors je leur sers a quoi ? Je ne pourrais pas simplement être mis quelque pars en attendant la fin de la guerre, hein ?_

A peine eu t'il énoncé le fait qu'il puisse ne rien faire, que l'hermine se mit à cracher de colère. Draco recula sur son siège, surpris par la réaction animale, mais Severus donna une petite tape sur la tête de la créature en lui intiment un « _Silence_ ! » bien sentit qui fit … _bouder_ ? … la bestiole.

_**- Je ne sais pas encore à quoi tu **__vas servir __**Draco, mais tu vas être utile à l'Ordre. Tu ne peux pas ne rien faire, si c'était possible, croit moi que nous mettrions la pluparts des enfants à l' abri, mais ce n'est **__pas__** possible …**_

Sous cette sentence qui sonnait comme le glas, Draco baissa les épaules dans un soupire, et enfonça son visage dans ses mains, ne sachant plus à quoi ce raccrocher a présent. Apparemment il allait devoir participer a la guerre, même s'il tout ce qu'il souhaitait était la tranquillité.

Harry l'hermine, en voyant ça, descendit rapidement le long de l'épaule d'un maître de potion surpris, prit un élan que seul les petites créatures de son espèce son capable d'utiliser, et sauta sur le fauteuil voisin, avant de creuser pour aller se nicher contre le ventre du serpentard et de se mettre à ronronner pour le réconforter. Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais le Serpentard émettait cette délicieuse odeur, il devait bien le récompenser pour la lui faire sentir non ?

Draco fut surprit quand la bestiole vint s'installer sur lui, mais le doux ronronnement qu'elle émettait, étrangement, le calmait. Aussi déposséda t'il sa tête d'une main pour aller la faire courir dans la fourrure blanche, et il fut récompenser par un bruit de moteur vibrant, lui arrachant un sourire. Puis le ventre de la petite bestiole grogna aussi, et l'hermine dressa des oreilles à la fois gênées et curieuses. Levant sa petite tête vers le serpentard, elle semblait attendre quelque chose – _une moquerie en_ _fait_ – aussi Draco regarda t'il son Oncle, un sourcil levé.

- _**Je crois qu'il est l'heure de manger, en effet … 13 heures. Estomac sur patte !**_

La dernière partie avait été marmonnée dans la barbe inexistante de son parrain, le faisant sourire. Quand il baissa les yeux sur l'hermine, elle était à présent assise bien droite sur ses genoux, aussi se mit il lui-même droit. Aujourd'hui était un samedi (ndla : _Ouais, c'est un samedi, parce que j'ai envie_ …), aussi n'avait il pas de cours l'après midi. Le professeur de Potion revint avec deux plateaux lévitant devant lui, et une assiette de viande crue pour Harry. Si ce dernier avait pu, il aurait fait la grimace –**Erk**- mais son instinct lui disait que c'était bon a manger, aussi remua t'il gentiment la queue quand Severus posa l'assiette sous la table avec un rictus. Le vieux se moquait de lui ! Bâtard graisseux …

Draco commença à manger sa cuisse de poulet et ses frittes avec distinction (ndla : _il utilise une fourchette et un couteau quoi, pas les doigts comme certain xd_) quand il sentit quelque chose lui gratouiller le mollet droit. Baissant les yeux, il vit une petite frimousse blanche, un petit nez noir frémissant et deux immenses yeux verts suppliant de lui donner de son poult ! –_Pitié ! De la viande crue !! Beurk quoi !! _– C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il piqua un morceau de poulet sur sa fourchette et le tendit au petit animal. Harry se dressa sur son postérieur, et restant assit ainsi, il prit la viande entre ses pattes avant pour pouvoir la manger ainsi. Et le repas continua sur cette note douce amer (pour Severus =c=).

TBC

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Draco :**

Quel titre pourave !

**Moka** :

Oui ben si t'as mieux à proposer …

**Draco :**

Ce n'est pas moi _l'auteur_ …

**Moka :**

Taggle !

**Draco :**

Grossier personnage !!

**Moka :**

Chut, c'est l'heure du RRMD !! *_zappe avec la télécommande*_

**- - BONUS - -**

**- R. R. M. D. – Chap. 3 : Le Lion -**

°0oOo0°

_Une forêt. Une cascade. Un petit coin de paradis._

_Un homme, seul, sous l'eau qui descend du ciel._

_Un bruissement dans l'herbe. L'homme se tourne rapidement vers l'endroit et voit._

_Ce qui a fait le bruit est un animal. Ses oreilles sont noire comme le charbon et pointues. Elles sont de chat._

_Sa peau est claire et sans poile. Elle est d'humain._

_Ses pattes son poilues et noires. Avec des coussinets. De chat._

_Sa queue est longue et terminée par une petite touffe de poils drus. De lion. _

_Les yeux de la créature sont grands. Félin. Et vert comme la forêt elle-même._

_L'homme fait signe a la créature de s'approcher._

_Mais il est dans l'eau, les félin n'aime pas ça en général …_

_Mais le Lion approche, et entre doucement dans l'eau, restant méfiant, avançant avec précaution. _

_L'homme sourit, et d'un geste rapide, il attrape la créature et la coince contre son torse._

_Le Lion cri - Feule – et tente de se débattre._

_L'homme lui attrape la tête et tire sur les cheveux en batails d'un noir corbeau, faisant lever le fin visage vers sa haute stature._

_Puis comme un oiseau de proie il fonce sur sa victime, et sa bouche s'écrase contre celle du Lion._

_Le félin gémis, a la fois surpris et énervé._

_Ses griffes s'enfoncent dans le dos de l'Homme. Du sang perle._

_Il n'y prend pas garde, et son autre main descend a la naissance de la queue féline, l'attrapant et tirant dessus, faisant que les fesses rebondies du Lion se redresse vers le haut, un miaulement lui échappant. _

_Il le retourne et le colle contre la paroi de la cascade, tenant toujours la queue dans la main, et tire dessus vers le haut, forçant le félin à se pencher plus, exposant une partie de lui bien trop intime. _

_L'homme sourit de plaisir, puis sa main s'aventure sur les bourses fermes du jeune félin, qui se cambre vers l'arrière en lâchant un cri, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans la roche._

_L'Homme se passe la langue sur les lèvres, se pourléchant d'avance. _

_Il se colle au dos du félin, et place son sexe entre ses fesses, se frottant contre lui, une main passant devant pour lui pincer le téton droit, et l'autre allant s'enrouler autour de l'érection naissante du Lion._

_Le pauvre animal pousse un petit cri, avant de se cambrer vers L'homme, s'appuyant contre lui pour chercher plus de contact. _

_L'homme se frotte de plus en plus vite, son sexe pris entre les deux globes charnus se gonflant de sang._

_Il se penche sur le Lion et lui mord le cou. _

_Sa main sur le sexe va plus vite. Sa main sur le cœur griffe. _

_Il ne tient plus._

_Le serpent tatoué sur son dos se cambre pendant qu'il éjacule sur le Lion, ses yeux gris vous fixent !_

°0oOo0°

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce rêve encore ?! Il devenait un gros pervers qui prenait Potter pour un animal !!! Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer la …

_**----- **__**EN COULISSE**__** ----**_

**Draco** :

Pourquoi moi ?!

Je deviens un pervers !!

**Harry :**

Je confirme …

**Moka** :

Héhé.

La suite sera surement plus longue à venir. Désolé du temps d'attente ^^.

Review ?


End file.
